kimetsu_no_yaibafandomcom-20200222-history
Tanjiro Kamado/Synopsis
History Past Tanjiro grew up on a mountain alongside his younger sister, Nezuko, the rest of his siblings, and his mother. He is the eldest son of the Kamado family. He was very loving towards his brothers and sisters and would go out of his way to care for them, and was admired for it. He was responsible for things like selling firewood in the nearest town in order to earn money for the family. After a demon killed his family aside from Nezuko, he realized that Nezuko had become a demon. After being confronted by and proving his resolve to Giyu Tomioka, Tanjirou was guided towards the goal of becoming a demon slayer. Since then, he has traveled with his sister in order to find a way to turn her human again. Final Selection Arc During the Taisho Period. Tanjiro Kamado is living a modest but blissful life in the mountains with his family. After coming home from an overnight trip selling charcoal, Tanjiro returns to find his entire family slaughtered by demons, save for his younger sister Nezuko. Tanjiro picks Nezuko up and attempting to carry her to the nearest doctor, he discovers that she has been transformed into a demon and is attacked by her. While Tanjiro is struggling to fend off the attack from his Demon-turned sister Nezuko, Giyu attacks the latter from behind, only for his attempt to fail as the former moves his target out of the way. Recovering quickly, the swordsman asks the youth why he protects the Demon. Tanjiro tells him it is because the creature is his sister. Looking at the maddened Nezuko, Giyu questions this statement, before swiftly removing the girl from her brother's grip.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 23-27 As Tanjiro called out to his sister in alarm, Giyu told him not to move, stating that it is his job to kill Demons like Nezuko. The swordsman then listens to Tanjiro's attempt to defend his sister and explain their current predicament, commenting that her change in demeanor is simple to explain: any open wound bathed in Demon blood causes that person to become a Demon themselves, thus increasing their overall numbers. Tanjiro exclaims that his sister hasn't eaten any people, Giyu reminds him of what had just transpired, shortly thereafter bluntly commenting that there is no way to cure a person once they are turned into a Demon, despite Tanjiro's plea to the contrary. As Tanjiro continues pleading, Giyu brought his sword up to Nezuko's throat.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 27-30 Tanjiro then prostrates himself before the swordsman, begging for his sister's life, Giyu grew angry, stating that the youth has no authority over who lives or who dies, as he was too weak to protect his family, and that all of his talk about finding a cure for his sister's condition and finding his family's killer is ridiculous. Stating that neither he or the Demon Lords would have any respect for such a miserable display, Giyu demands that Tanjiro prove his dedication to protecting his sister by drawing his axe. As the youth pondered these words, Giyuu silently encourages him to find the resolve necessary to accomplish all of the lofty goals he had placed upon himself. He then stabs Nezuko in the chest, causing Tanjiro to throw a stone at him in fury.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 31-37 Giyu blocks the stone with the hilt of his sword, avoiding another of the projectiles as Tanjiro charged at him empty-handed. Seeing the attack attempt as only a simple act of emotion, the swordsman angrily drove the hilt of his sword into his attacker's back, knocking him to the ground. Staring down at the fallen youth, Giyu wonders where his opponent's axe was. Looking up, he sees the weapon spinning towards him through the air, and narrowly dodges it. He then mused over Tanjiro's clever strategy, realizing that the youth's plan had been to take him out even though he would have perished as well.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 38-44 Distracted, the swordsman is attacked by Nezuko, dodging backward from her kick. Cursing himself, Giyu watches as the girl reached for her brother, certain that she was going to devour him. To his surprise, she instead stood protectively in front of his prone body, before charging at him in rage. Giyu recalled Tanjiro's previous assertion that Nezuko wouldn't eat humans, noting that somebody a long time ago had said the same thing and had been killed regardless. He further reflected on the nature of Demons, in particular, the high amount of stamina lost during the transformation process, and what they do to alleviate the lost stamina and prevent starvation: eat humans, even those closest to them. Seeing that Nezuko was not following this example, Giyu sheathed his sword, incapacitating the unusual Demon with a barehanded blow to the neck.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 44-48 While Tanjiro and Nezuko were unconscious, Giyu wraps the latter in a clean cloth and straps a bamboo muzzle-like tube across her mouth. When Tanjiro regained consciousness, the swordsman instructed him to visit Urokodaki Sakonji at Mount Sagiri, and also to not take his sister out in the sun, vanishing swiftly afterwards.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 50-51 Before leaving the place where he grew up, Tanjirou along with Nezuko dug graves to bury their family and pray for their souls in the afterlife.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 61-62 In their way, as sun had already risen, Tanjirou hid Nezuko in a small cave entrance in a mountain and went to the nearby village to try buying a broken basket and a little straw and bamboo, comically insisting to paying as the owner was willing to give them for free.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 1-2 Reaching the cave entrance, Tanjirou quickly assemble a basket large enough to carry her on his back, with a little help from her shrinking herself.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 5-6 Near sunset, Tanjirou was told by some villager that to reach Mount Sagiri he would need to pass through a perilous mountain where people were disapering. Unafraid, he went and on their path they encounter a way station with lights on, Tanjirou immediately smelled blood and went inside to check on possible harmed travellers.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 7-8 While walking in, Tanjirou and Nezuko saw a Demon with black hair and googly eyes feasting on three travelers had he just killed.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 9 When the Demon noticed them it felt something odd, but quickly jumps on Tanjirou trying to strangled him which Nezuko replied with a kick powerful enough to rip the demon's head off.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 14-15 Even without a head, the Demon could still command its body to attack, while for the head it grew a pair of hands, shocking Tanjirou.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 18-19 As the body was furiously attacking Nezuko, Tanjirou had to double headbutt the head''Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga'': Chapter 2, Pages 20-21 in order to get an opening and pinning the head to a tree nearby''Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga'': Chapter 2, Pages 22-23, then helping Nezuko by tackling the body and throwing it off a cliff. However, this did not result in the Demon's death, although losing its body caused it excruciating pain.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 24-25 Tanjirou realized the demon pinned in front of him smells different from the one he sensed in their house. Holding his knife, and deciding whether to kill the Demon or not, the hand of a figure using a Tengu mask touches his shoulder stating he would be unable to do so with such a blunt weapon.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 26-27 Before asking who this man was Tanjirou questioned him about how to kill the Demon properly, the man proceeded by giving him a riddle and watching as how Tanjirou would figure this out.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 5 For the man's disapointment, Tanjirou was too compassionate, failing to kill the Demon before dawn, accidentally allowing the Demon to perish by the sun's first rays instead. After the Demon's death, Tanjirou witnessed the man was already giving a proper burial to the Demon's victims.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 9-10 The Tengu masked man introduced himself as Urokodaki Sakonji and ask if he is the one Giyu spoke of in his letter, which Tanjirou confirms''Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga'': Chapter 3, Pages 10. Urokodaki promptly scold Tanjirou for his slow thinking on taking decisions, even stating that if his sister Nezuko would come to eat a person he would had 2 duties, kill her then slit his own belly killing himself,Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 11-12 and stressed that he must not allow his sister to harm another human under any circumstance. Tanjirou shouts in conviction to Urokodaki who agrees to test him to see if he is worthy of becoming a Demon Slayer, telling Tanjirou to bring his sister and follow him.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 13 First Mission Arc Asakusa Arc Drum House Arc Natagumo Mountain Arc Their next destination is to the north-northwest. Tanjiro and Nezuko head towards Mount Natagumo with Zenitsu and Inosuke. This mountain is covered with spider webs and is swarming with innumerable spiders. Leaving the cowering Zenitsu behind, Tanjiro and Inosuke head up the mountain where they run into fellow Demon Slayers entangled in spider webs. Functional Recovery Training Arc Demon Train Arc Red Light District Arc References Navigation ru:Танджиро Камадо Category:Male Characters Category:Demon Hunter Category:Protagonists Category:Kamado Family